<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If you feel the way I do by everwitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137801">If you feel the way I do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/everwitch/pseuds/everwitch'>everwitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Every Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red White &amp; Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Soulmates concept where you can just feel it, Student Council President Alex Claremont-Diaz, Top of the class Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, about Alex, but also angst, henry has a lot of feelings, these boys, what a power couple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/everwitch/pseuds/everwitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's apparently true, what they say about soulmates. Once your sixteenth birthday has passed and you find yourself in their presence, close enough for your soulbond to come alive, you'll be able to feel it. You'll simply know.</p><p>Henry knows, all right.</p><p>He opens his eyes, his heart beating madly in his chest as he looks across the cafeteria. His gaze is drawn to a presence that he can feel so completely, now, almost like it's become part of himself, like a piece he's been missing. He blinks, slowly, as he meets the wide eyes of another boy.</p><p>It's Alex Claremont-Diaz.</p><p>Henry's breath hitches. Fuck. Oh, <i>fuck.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Every Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>356</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If you feel the way I do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Henry has taken a single step inside the room, he knows.</p><p>It's unsettling, yet exhilarating, the way the feeling suddenly surges through his body. It starts at his fingertips and then spreads rapidly, crashing through him like a wave or some sort of current – undeniable, all-consuming, electric. He stops, shivering all over, and allows himself a moment to close his eyes and just breathe.</p><p>It's apparently true, what they say about soulmates. Once your sixteenth birthday has passed and you find yourself in their presence, close enough for your soulbond to come alive, you'll be able to feel it. You'll simply know.</p><p>Henry knows, all right.</p><p>He opens his eyes, his heart beating madly in his chest as he looks across the cafeteria. His gaze is drawn to a presence that he can feel so completely, now, almost like it's become part of himself, like a piece he's been missing. He blinks, slowly, as he meets the wide eyes of another boy.</p><p>It's Alex Claremont-Diaz.</p><p>Henry's breath hitches. Fuck. Oh, <em> fuck. </em></p><p>Alex is sitting at his usual table, surrounded by his usual clique – Henry thinks that's his sister to his right, and possibly the girl who got the crown at homecoming on her right, and the guys across from them are probably on the football team. They're all wearing letterman jackets, anyhow, and they look fit enough. Henry swallows, his gaze drifting back to Alex, who's still staring at Henry almost as if Henry has just grown a third leg and started tap dancing. Alex, whose quick breaths Henry can now sense from all the way across the room. Henry's person, whatever that might mean for the two of them. His soulmate.</p><p>After a couple of seconds, Alex apparently collectes himself enough to jerk his head unsubtly in the direction of the exit at the far end of the cafeteria, the one that leads directly outside. Then he gets up, leaving his barely touched lunch tray and completely ignoring the four different people at his table who call out after him in apparent confusion.</p><p>Henry follows him.</p><p>When he steps outside, Alex is nowhere to be found, but Henry doesn't hesitate as he lets his feet carry him towards the gym and then around the corner. That's where he finds Alex, out of sight from anyone else, pacing back and forth with his expression uncharacteristically blank.</p><p>Alex looks up, their eyes meeting briefly. Very briefly. Then Alex abruptly averts his gaze and continues pacing, his steps a little quicker than before.</p><p>Henry's heart sinks.</p><p>As he watches Alex continue to pace before him, he wonders how he ever dared to expect anything more. Alex Claremont-Diaz isn't just plain popular. He's the captain of their school’s championship-winning debate team, president of the student council, and probably more universally beloved than any other person Henry can think of. Alex could have anyone he wants. Absolutely anyone.</p><p>Henry tears his gaze away dejectedly. He wonders if he should just leave. It might be for the best, in the end.</p><p>He doesn't leave. Of course he doesn't.</p><p>There's a wooden bench a few meters to his right, up against the back wall of the gymnasium. Henry manages to take the few steps over there and lets himself sink down, his knees giving in easily.</p><p>Alex continues to pace.</p><p>A few minutes pass. Henry looks at his hands, tries to focus on anything that isn't Alex's presence in front of him. Not that it works. Their soulbond is so new, and it's like it refuses to stop flooding Henry's senses with a constant stream of <em> Alex, Alex, Alex. </em> Henry grits his teeth. It's supposed to become less intense, as time passes, but Henry can't quite bring himself to hope that the process will be quick for the two of them. It's probably pathetic, how badly he wants this feeling to last.</p><p>Suddenly, Alex stops pacing.</p><p>Henry doesn't look up as Alex approaches, finally, and very carefully takes the seat next to him. Alex doesn’t look at Henry, either, but he's suddenly so <em> close </em>. Almost too close, or maybe too far away – Henry can't quite seem to make up his mind.</p><p>He nearly flinches when Alex speaks.</p><p>"Fuck, just, give me another second." Alex's voice isn't anything like Henry is used to hearing it, when Alex speaks to the school as student council president or fires off sharp, quick-witted arguments in debate. It sounds raw, broken almost, and there's a tremble in it that Henry's certainly never heard before. "I promise I'm not always this fucking slow."</p><p>Henry doesn't know what to say to that. He's not sure what Alex is even saying.</p><p>"Take your time," he offers quietly. "I'm not… I wasn't expecting this, either."</p><p>Alex nods. He takes a deep, deliberate breath.</p><p>"Is today your birthday?"</p><p>"Last Monday," Henry corrects him. "I've been home with a cold."</p><p>"Okay. That explains that, I guess."</p><p>They're quiet for another moment. Henry feels a little calmer, now. At least Alex isn't above talking to him. That’s something.</p><p>"I should probably mention," Alex adds, still addressing his own hands. "Up until about ten minutes ago, I'd never even considered the possibility that I might be anything other than straight."</p><p>"Oh," Henry says faintly. His mind spins. There are platonic and non-platonic soulbonds, and Henry would be lying if he claimed he hasn't been hoping for the second variety, and if Alex is saying what Henry <em> thinks </em> he's saying, then maybe... "I see."</p><p>Alex finally looks at him, then. His expression seems a lot calmer, compared to before, and when he speaks his voice is laced with something not unlike curiosity.</p><p>"What about you?"</p><p>Henry finds himself meeting Alex's eyes steadily. There's something there, in Alex's gaze, something that compels Henry to take his time, to look Alex over slowly, making absolutely no effort to be subtle about it.</p><p>“I’m gay.” Henry let's his eyes linger at the collarbone visible just below the neckline of Alex’s t-shirt. “I’m very, <em> very </em> gay.”</p><p>That makes Alex look away abruptly, yet Henry still catches the tentative smile tugging at his lips. More importantly, the soulbond lets Henry feel the way Alex’s heartbeat immediately quickens.</p><p>Wow.</p><p>Henry ducks his head, grinning. He's a little embarrassed, partly because he can't quite believe he just did that, but mostly because he knows for a fact that Alex can feel <em> exactly </em> what Henry is feeling right now.</p><p>"You were afraid, before," Alex says after a moment. His eyes are back on Henry, his gaze a little more intent this time. "You're certainly not afraid, now."</p><p>"I was terrified," Henry admits readily. "I wasn't sure if you… I wasn't sure about anything."</p><p>"I know I can be a bit much," Alex says carefully. Henry blinks. The flicker of uncertainty that seeps through their bond startles him. "But with you, I want… I promise I'll try to do right by you. I don't ever want to be too much for you."</p><p>Henry almost frowns. He wonders if there's a part of their conversation that he's missed, somehow.</p><p>"I don't think you need to worry about that."</p><p>"Come on. You can be honest with me." Alex looks away, fidgets with his hands. "I'm not dumb. I know my own reputation."</p><p>Henry does, too. It's kind of hard not to know. Alex Claremont-Diaz is gifted, and charismatic, and oh-so attractive. The school is always buzzing with some new rumour about who he might be dating this week. His few confirmed relationships have all ended somewhat abruptly, and to the surprise of his fellow students, Alex appears to have a habit of getting himself dumped rather than the other way around. It's a much discussed subject, given the general consensus on Alex's many admirable qualities. Theories range from Alex simply having dreadful luck in his choice of girlfriends, to Alex being completely self-centred and narcissistic beneath his flawless facade.</p><p>Henry can’t say he’s ever paid much attention to any of those rumours. He's always suspected that there's some pretty significant exaggerations mixed in with whatever grain of truth there might be. People do love to talk.</p><p>"No, I didn't…" Henry pauses, tries his best to find the right words. "I wasn't worried about how this might turn out because of you. I was too busy wondering how I could ever be enough for you."</p><p>Alex turns back towards him. His expression is incredulous.</p><p>"Henry. That's bullshit.”</p><p>Henry's breath hitches. Apparently, he was woefully unprepared for the sound of his name on Alex's lips.</p><p>"You're at the top of our class," Alex continues fiercely. "No matter how hard I try to beat you. You're <em> incredible </em> on the swim team, even if you refuse to accept your <em> seventeen </em> fucking nominations for the captaincy, literally half of the freshmen tried out because of you. None of the girls in my class have succeeded in getting a date with you and that's not for lack of trying – okay, I guess I've got that one figured out, now."</p><p>Henry blinks, helplessly trying to keep up with what Alex is saying. It’s genuinely difficult. Because really, at least half of those things can’t possibly be true.</p><p>"Were there… Were there really seventeen nominations?" he asks hesitantly. "The letter I got only stated that I was nominated by someone and then explained the voting process, and I wasn't… I didn't think I was the best choice."</p><p>"That's all you got from that?" Alex snaps. "Jesus christ. Don’t you get it?”</p><p>Henry makes an effort, he goes over Alex's words in his head again, and… Oh. Wow.</p><p>"You like me," he says slowly. It sounds like a question, even though it’s not supposed to be. "You have liked me, for… For some time? Probably.”</p><p>"Apparently." Alex meet's Henry's eyes steadily, even as a flutter of nervous apprehension reaches Henry through their bond. "For the record, I had pretty much convinced myself that I hated you. That my slight obsession with you was some weird form of jealousy. Guess I missed the mark just a bit, there."</p><p>"I didn't think you even knew I existed," Henry tells him honestly. "I just… I've always known that you are too perfect. I never had any reason to hope that I could ever… Not with someone like you.”</p><p>"You can," Alex tells him. His voice is quieter than before, but very firm. "I’d really like to. I mean, if that’s what you want from this, too?”</p><p>Henry reminds himself to breathe. Then he reaches out, slowly, and takes Alex's hand in his. It's just a light, careful touch, yet the resulting surge of emotions is anything but – Henry feels like he's floating, his heart soars, and there's that current spreading through his body again, just as electric as their first one. It's wonderful, the way a rush of warm, welcoming delight soon flows through the soulbond, allowing Alex's feelings to mingle with Henry’s own until he almost can't discern one from the other. It's glorious.</p><p>"And that's only from holding your hand," Henry says weakly. "Imagine, if we kissed?”</p><p>"Oh, I've imagined," Alex admits breathlessly. "I used to imagine all the time, when… Fuck, wait. How did I think I was <em> straight?” </em></p><p>Henry smiles.</p><p>“I’m so glad you’re not.”</p><p>"So am I."</p><p>Alex squeezes Henry's hand – immediately, there's more fireworks. Henry shivers. Alex grins knowingly.</p><p>"You'll let me take you out, won't you? I really want to get to know you more. And maybe show you off to everyone I know, come to think of it.”</p><p>Henry shivers again. It's weird, the effect Alex's words have on him. He's not used to wanting someone so much, all at once. And he probably shouldn't be so into the idea of Alex <em> showing him off </em> – if someone had suggested it to him this morning, he'd have run in the other direction. Being in any kind of spotlight is something Henry has always avoided, when he can. It's just, the idea of Alex being with him where everyone can see them, smiling at Henry just like he is now, holding Henry’s hand… Suddenly, it's all Henry can think about. He's completely desperate for it.</p><p>"You're going to say yes," Alex adds. It's not a question. "I can tell. I'm just not sure which part you want so <em> much." </em></p><p>"It might surprise you," Henry admits, a little shakily. "It surprised me."</p><p>"Well. Let's find out." Alex grins slightly. "How's Friday?"</p><p>Henry smiles. He squeezes Alex's hand, relishes in the rush of exhilaration that soon blends with his own happiness.</p><p>He's going to get to have this. He can't believe he actually gets to have this.</p><p>"Friday sounds perfect."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>these boys are bound to feel forever about one another in any universe, right? thank you for reading ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>